dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Biochemical Eve
Dr. "Eve" - Evelina Constance Celeste Atoli, (Eve Atoli) - First discovered at age 14. Sex: Female Blood Type: O - Ethnicity: European American Species: Human (Plant) Date of Birth: Apr 24 Hometown: Gotham, Otisburg Occupation: Biologist, Superhero Hobbies: Botany Height: 5'4" Weight: 130lbs Affiliations: Justice League, Teen Titans Partnerships: Nightwing, Awesome Cheeks, Angelic Maverick, Avelyra Lightbringer, Jump Scare, Kon-El Arch Enemies: Crinisin, Ms Cheivious Abilities: *Super genius-level intelligence. *Expertise in Biology. *Ability to control plant life. *Secretes various floral substances to recuperate or mind control. *Immunity to all toxins, fungi, microbes and viruses. Semi-mystical connection to the botanical world through a force called the Green. *Training in Ninjutsu, Judo, Jui-Jutsu, Muay Boran and Wing Chun from Bruce Wayne. *Acrobatics Training from Bruce Wayne and Nightwing. *Detective with WayneTech Detective Mode. *Bio-Blasters with electromagnetics for fighting, simulating rocket-powered gliding and scaling metal surfaces. *Grapple line gun. *Utility belt. *Gifted in stealth. *Can breathe carbon dioxide and feed on sunlight. *Releases airborne Mind control and healing/recuperative pheromones. *Mind Control, healing/recuperative, and even poison kisses. Eve, at fourteen years of age, became known and was awarded a Doctorates degree in biology for the publishing of her book "The organism known as Eve". The book was a nearly perfect hypothetical biology report granting a glimpse of what the final stages of Human evolution would be like if the species continued on the current projected path of progress. Eve's book first described an organism composed of cells with homeostatic behavior directed by the being's conscious, subconscious and environmental exposures. The organism described in Eve's book could create intelligently designed and situated organelle of any kind making the cells capable of anything. The cells of the organism described in Eve's book were capable of any animal cell process, any plant cell process, and any single cell process. The organism was even able to create otherwise unnatural materials and likenesses to advanced and well engineered technology through biosynthesis alone. The second half of Eve's book was a less scientific description of what it might be like to experience life as such a clinically ageless life-form, from Eve's imaginary perspective herself. The half biology report half novel book was so powerful a contribution and break through in the biology field, that Eve had received many awards and nominations. The day Eve was meant to make an appearance, Eve fell deathly ill. Between the ambulance and entrance, after a trip to the hospital, Eve had been exposed to the Exobytes sent to earth by the future's Lex Luthor. To survive, Eve only desired one thing - to ascend beyond a mere Human and animal physiology, to be whatever much more she could. Computing Eve's thought's, anguish and desperation, the Exobytes recognized Eve's connection to nature and responded. - Antidote Eve - Botanical powers of nature suddenly anew, Eve was consumed in her new abilities and grew around Gotham city what is now known as the Gotham Thickets - a lush forest that is too dense to significantly wither in the winter. There are rumors that dangerous plants reside in the thickets, and that Poison Ivy is responsible for the sudden growth capitalized on by the slowly expanding Gotham City now benefiting from near infinite supplies of lumber. Learning of this, Bruce Wayne had found and discovered Eve, identifying her as a former Poison Ivy eco-interest supporter. Eve made clear to Batman that 'although she admires Poison Ivy' she has no interest in and sees no harmony in eco-terrorism'. Accepting Eve's oaths toward justice and peace, Bruce took Eve under his mentorship and begun her training as a side-kick superhero. Eve's abilities to fight crime were unimpressive at first, without the use of her highly taxing powers. Eve was found the most useful as an anti-toxin and anti-venom resource, rather than a full on crime combatant. - Biochemical Eve - Inevitably, Eve sought more serious crime fighting experience and pushed Bruce Wayne to develop her further against danger. Developed by Wayne Tech, Bruce had blasters created which enabled Eve to discharge botanical biophotons, pheromones and energetically charged pollen from her hands by draining the blood directly from her body. Because of Eve's massive regenerative healing factors, the process was found safe enough to extend to a pressurized tank worn on the back which allowed Eve to cultivate larger quantities of blood than her body alone could allow. In her outfit with the rounded cape developed by Wayne, the cape allows Eve to glide. In her outfit without the rounded cape, Eve compensates by growing a plant-cape which is even more effective for gliding. With the tank, Eve uses the air-pressure created by evenly discharging her gloves to glide - which is commonly their secondary function regardless of outfit. - Witherless Eve - Unknown. - Biophoton Eve - Unknown. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Nature